Could be Goodbye
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: 5th in Found Series.Dean can be an idiot sometimes, a dumb, heroic, idiot. Hurt/Possesed!Dean Caring/Protective!Sam Dean/OC Plz Read and Review
1. leverage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Fifth book in my Found Series-**

**Lost Love**

**To Wear Your Fear**

**As Simple As Love**

**Where Fault Falls**

**I recommend reading the others but you can survive my story without. Just know that Dean and Elizabeth are a couple and in my last story Castiel brought her back from the dead. Creepy right. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

Dean held Elizabeth close even with the extra space left in the queen size bed. They had just finished an easy job, simple salt and burn, but where extremely exhausted. The decision was clear in staying in the decent room one more night before heading out, too early in the morning. Dean breathed in a gush of Elizabeth's warm scent. His muscular arms wrapped gently around her, her fingers entangled loosely over his wrists. His toned forearm matched perfectly with her slender waist as if part of a puzzle. His chin was just barely brushing the pale skin of her shoulder revealed by his large t shirt ensnarling her.

The tensing of her stomach muscles and a pained moan forced Dean awake. His worried green eyes flashed open to see a flow of honey blonde hair and the edge of Elizabeth's tight lips. Her eyes remained closed with a line beginning to crease in between her eyebrows. Her even breathes hitched a few times as she wriggled her legs and moaned with slightly parted lips. Dean ran his hand over her forehead and brushed off the stray hairs feeling her relax at his touch. Worry broiled in his center with the warmed flesh that met his touch.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Dean coaxed propping up on the edge of his elbow and continuing to run his fingers over her forehead. Slowly her tense muscles relaxed into his touch and she turned into him. Her head resting across his toned chest as her breathing fell back into an undisturbed rhythm.

Dean leaned back down onto his pillow letting his furrowed eyebrows release but the worry coating his green watch remained.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

7:00 a.m. was not that early in the Winchester book. However, after a night of worry and a hunt Dean Winchester felt like it was 3:00. He struggled upward while rubbing a used hand over his face. Elizabeth was perched at the end of the bed tying her shoe. A partly see through cotton shirt was unbuttoned on top of a dark blue tank top. Her honey hair was pulled loosely at the base of her neck and flipped over a clip. Dean couldn't help the tired smile which stretched over his features as she looked over to him.

"Morning." She chirped leaning over the dark green bed spread to kiss Dean lightly, "You better hurry and get ready because I'm not listening to your little brother whine about waiting."

"So you agree he's whiny and impatient." Dean hummed sarcastically sliding to the foot of the bed and looping an arm around Elizabeth.

"Of course, I know where he got it from too." Elizabeth laughed back sweetly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dean teased letting his arm fall to her hips, "Where you okay last night?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth turned her gaze away, unable to lie while staring at him.

"Aha sure you are, you seemed kind of hot…"

"Just kind of? I am hurt." Elizabeth fawned with a hurt expression holing a palm to her chest. Dean rolled his eyes and rose from the tough mattress before shuffling to the bathroom, "Dean!"

"What?" He murmured twisting back around to look at her. She raised his duffel an inch or two with a knowing smile before tossing his bag to him. He grinned back a thanks before treading back toward the tiled room. Elizabeth waited for him to seal the gaudy green door to the adjacent restroom before collapsing back on the bed. This was not the time to get sick. Yet no matter how much she scowled herself it seemed this cold had latched onto her and refused to relinquish. As soon as the water cut off in the bathroom she rose back to her feet and glued a smile to her glossed lips. The world squirmed in her vision making her stumble back for an instant before regaining her posture.

Dean waltzed out from the bathroom minutes later with worn jeans and a grey t shirt. He gave his megawatt smile before lacing an arm around Elizabeth. Sam poked his head into the room with annoyance sprawled on his features.

"You two are so slow, what is taking so long?" He barked leaning into the doorframe.

"Do you really want to know Sammy?" Dean joked back with a wiggle of his brow. Sam gulped back disgust and shook out his hair before retreating from the door way.

"Just hurry up…I'll be in the car." He called back nervously. Dean and Elizabeth chuckled with the image of Sam's bright red cheeks. Then Dean's smile dropped as he gave into thought.

"Sam I am driving!" He yelped jogging to the door with a duffel over the shoulder. Elizabeth picked hers from the carpet before leaving the room and establishing check out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What in the…?" Elizabeth squirmed in the back seat as a trench coat coated angel appeared beside her. Dean through a look over his shoulder into the back seat glaring at the angel before turning his gaze back to the road.

"What do you want Cas?" Dean called back in a mono tone voice looking over to his brother in the passenger seat.

"You have to get away from here." Castiel stated in his emotionless voice, leaning towards the driver.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam tensed maneuvering his broad shoulders to face the angel.

"There is a wave of demons coming this way," Castiel explained, Dean looked back over his shoulder with a wave of exasperation edging him to go on. "They are here for Elizabeth."

"What? Why am I being singled out?" Elizabeth whined still leaning towards the other side of the car away from the bearer of bad news. She crossed her arms in front of her chest with a scowl before a sharp pain engraved in her brain. She screwed her eyes shut and huffed out turning away from the others.

"They know you are Dean's weakness and plan to use you as….leverage."

"Sam's a weakness too." Elizabeth mumbled as the stab subsided.

"Hey!" Sam barked turning towards the windshield again. Dean chuckled beside him but died off as he remembered what this came from.

"Where exactly do you expect us to go?" Dean urged rubbing his fingers through his cropped hair.

"What about Bobby's?" Sam opted letting his furrowed brows relax.

"Sounds like the best plan to me." Dean urged before starting the Impala back up.

"I think we should go faster…" Castiel argued reaching forward with a flutter of his trench coat.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dean held his hands in front with brake pressed down, "I am not going on Angel Airline."

"Dean…" Castiel countered his eyes still in a gaping wide stare. Dean huffed out a breathe of hot air before turning off the engine and sitting back. His eyes screwed shut and he pinched his lips together in anticipation. 'I am going to be sick…'


	2. Giving Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

The group had been at Bobby's for over an hour…it was incredibly boring. Elizabeth was flipped upside down on the couch with her feet flopped over the edge. She lazily twisted her fingertips into the hole in the knee of Dean's jeans. Dean nursed a beer and ran his palm over Elizabeth's side with his head leaned back on the couch's back.

"Are you sure that the angel dude wasn't wrong? I mean really he didn't even know how to tie his tie right." Elizabeth groaned from her bent position. She wrapped her steel grip around Dean's forearm before lifting herself into a sitting position on the ruff couch. "No offense."

Castiel cocked his head to the side taking in the information, "I do not understand."

"He is kind of smart isn't he?" Dean chuckled softly wrapping a toned arm around Elizabeth's slender shoulders.

"I am so bored," Elizabeth groaned tossing her legs out in front of her.

"I can fix that." Dean coaxed teasingly with a twitch of his eyebrows.

"Sure you could." Elizabeth scoffed lightly and smiling wide at the look of hurt printing over Dean's features.

A giant crash brought them from their fit of laughter as hunter instincts snapped on. Dean brought a protective arm in front of Elizabeth who had snapped ram rod straight in her seat. Sam picked up his gun across the room and held it perpendicular to his chest. Bobby gripped his gun beside him and scanned the hallway.

"Panic room?" Sam questioned tensely, everyone nodded in unison except Elizabeth. 'The what?' she mouthed, Dean gave a reassuring glance before towing her behind him. The group began to move toward the basement safe room with Dean in front and Castiel at the rear.

"I hate when it is too silent." Dean groaned softly creaking open the basement door. They slid in and began to descend the stairs before the door snapped shut with an echoing hit. Sam jogged back up and pushed defiantly on the door before giving up the vain effort.

"I guess they want us in the basement. Wow that sounded naughty." Dean murmured moving in slower towards the iron room. He slipped his arm back to find Elizabeth's hand and calmed at the familiar grip which met it. His fingers had only grazed the door when black smoke choked the air. The entire place was pitch black as they all waved their arms frantically for the safe room. A booming crack resounded as the doorframe into the basement gave way.

The demon moved easily down the stairs with its followers, moving easily through the smoke.

"I found it!" Sam bellowed gripping Bobby's arm and pulling him in before gripping someone else to bring in. They flipped the light in the center of the room and saw three faces. Sam, Bobby, Dean…

"Elizabeth!" Dean barked ferociously diving back to the entrance to see a demon with a lock around her stomach. The demon wore a woman no older than 25 with shoulder length brown hair. The pitch black eyes which peered out seemed so out of place on the innocent face, marred by a hungry scowl. Elizabeth elbow cracked into the demon's temple as a fist smashed into the cheekbone. Elizabeth threw a leg out and made connection with the demon's abdomen.

"Stay there Dean!" She called back as a blow knocked the sir from her chest and she doubled over. Her knuckles went bloody on the Demon's face until she got out of the iron hold. Her view strayed back to Dean who fought at the entrance of the room, wanting desperately to charge out. With a final blow to the Demon's head she ran. Not waiting for its head to bob back up before she dove into the safe room.

Sam slammed the door shut and relaxed with each bolt which clicked. "I guess Castiel was right."

"You think, idjit." Bobby snapped back leaning into a stiff chair close by. Dean lifted Elizabeth's bruised face to his burning stare. His callous fingers traced her bruised cheekbone.

"Son of a b**ch." Dean bit out between clenched teeth, "I'm gonna kill them."

"Relax it's just a blow to the ego." Elizabeth mused wincing at the probe on her bruised ribs.

"Fine, stupid demon is still dead." Dean murmured angrily before dropping his hands. Elizabeth stepped back absently rubbing at her sore cheek before the world began to spin. She screwed her eyes shut as the light headed feeling washed over her. She moved forward in an attempt to move toward the bed across the room. As her legs gave out beneath her she flailed an arm blindly, making contact with Dean's elbow before hitting the floor.

Dean fell to the floor next to Elizabeth and lifted her head as tremors began to rack her body. Her icy eyes slid closed as she shook more violently.

"What's going on?" Dean barked lifting Elizabeth to the bed and pressing his hands to her tremor stricken shoulders. Slowly the movement stopped and she lay completely still. Her eyes stayed sealed as unconsciousness over took her.

"Dean!" a distant familiar voice called from outside the panic room.

"Nobody's home!" Dean called back shakily.

"It is Castiel!" The voice called back, "The demons are gone."

Sam moved over to the door and slowly pushed it open. Castiel stood at the entrance, unable to come in. His eyes scanned the room and halted on Elizabeth's still form.

"Cas, what just happened?" Dean questioned almost fearfully, keeping his hand splayed across Elizabeth's shoulders.

"I think I know what is happening." Castiel stated easily, Dean stared up at him with raised brows implying he needed more of an answer, "My powers are not what they were since I left the other angels therefore what I do is not working as well."

"What?"

"After I brought Elizabeth back, it wasn't the same way I could bring you. She is weaker than you were coming back."

"I repeat what?"

"Her body is giving out."


	3. Fun Dean is Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

"Her what is whating?" Dean barked sickly brining himself up to his full height and tensing his jaw.

"Her body is giving out." Castiel repeated with little emotional affliction. Dean raked a frustrated hand across his scalp before pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked down to Elizabeth and started running over the signs in his head. The darkening circles under her tired blue eyes. The way she flinched at his touch to her side. The tremors and pained groans from the night before. Why hadn't he noticed?

"What do we do Cas?" Dean questioned calmly, falling onto the bed ironed to the wall. His hand rested sternly on Elizabeth's calve even if only to make sure she was still there. Dean risked a glance at Elizabeth's face. She seemed so peaceful, but his hunter observation wouldn't let him get by with that. He could see the slim lines of pain which creased her forehead and the dent of frustration between her brows.

"I do not know Dean." Castiel conceded unable to meet the terrified green eyes which snapped to him. A painful silence ensued and nobody dared to break it. Dean got up from the bed and left the panic room without a glance back. Sam looked around the confined, letting his gaze pause over Elizabeth for a moment, before following his big brother.

Sam found Dean on the front porch slouched against the wall with hardened features.

"Dean," He called softly steeping closer to the older hunter. Dean barely glanced towards him but Sam could barely cover the intake of breathe which came. Dean's usually bright eyes were hardened and pained, "I know this is bad Dean, but we will figure something out…"

"Because we always figure something out, right?"

"Yeah, so it will be okay…"

"Why do we always have something to figure out?"

"I don't…"

"Why can't out hardest decision be where to go for dinner? Or choosing a movie?"

"Dean we've never had that, why is this coming up?"

"I don't want to talk about Sam."

"Dean you need to talk…"

"I know what I need Sam, and right now it has nothing to do with talking."

"Okay, but if you do need…"

"Sam, let's just fix this."

"Alright Dean, come inside and we will find a way to fix this."

"I just need a minute Sam."

"…"

"Alone." Dean snapped quickly before Sam got a word in edgewise. Sam took a moment of consideration before nodding shyly and retreating back into the house. Dean stared across the dirt lawn with solemn features even though a sea of emotions swirled under his surface. This was different then just saying goodbye like he had to countless other girls. This was Elizabeth. The girl who brought a real smile and made him feel like it was all okay. If he said goodbye this time…it would all be over. Death could not be their final goodbye so soon. Dean ground his teeth together and swallowed back a wave of feeling before stroking back into Bobby's rundown house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It had been one week and hundreds of books later and they were no closer to fixing this mess. Elizabeth was only getting worse and it seemed everyone else went down with her. Dean was on the belief that beer could sustain human life and that if he closed his eyes she would be gone when they reopened. He sat by Elizabeth with a distant gleam over his green hazel eyes, occasionally questioning his friends for answers, which they couldn't give.

Dean stared down to Elizabeth who had been slipping in and out of consciousness periodically. A thin sheen of sweat encased her forehead causing a few strands of honey blonde hair to stick to her forehead. Her lips stayed in a tight line of pain even as she slept causing worry to strangle at Dean's heart. Elizabeth's tired blue eyes tugged open wearily and a tight smile split her lips as she looked up at Dean.

"You been sitting there…all along?" She grumbled in a weak voice that shouldn't possibly come from her. Not the strong minded girl who stared a demon in the face and kept her back straight. Not the girl that beat Dean in the battle of sarcasm.

"Yeah." Dean stated through a loose smile that fooled nobody, not even himself. Elizabeth frowned at the sad attempt of a grin.

"Well you are…boring. If you are going to…sit there, at least entertain me…with your mindless conversation." Elizabeth tried to tease back but losing some of the fun with each struggling breathe. Her chest felt as if all the oxygen was drained from the air surrounding her.

"Mindless?" Dean gasped fawning hurt.

"There's the Deanie we know and love." Elizabeth giggled back before a barrage of coughs cascaded from her lungs. She struggled to sit up awkwardly and release the raspy breaths. Dean reached forward to assist her with an open palm to the small of her back. As the coughs subsided Dean leveled her back down onto the bed, "Does…that…ser…ious look mean…fun Dean is…gone."

"Definitely." Dean admitted honestly stroking a stray lock from in front of her pained face. Dean smiled softly at the eyes staring back up at him before pressing a soft kiss to her sweat stricken forehead. Elizabeth leaned into the lip lock with a small wheeze escaping her lips before slowly leaning back into the mattress.

"Don't do anything…stupid." Elizabeth breathed out quietly before back into the dark arms awaiting her. Dean choked on a sob before falling back into his wooden chair. Dean rose up and glanced around to see an empty room. He stalked out of the cramped room slid up the stairs near silently. Sam was sprawled across the couch close to the basement door with a rock salt gun squirmed in between him and the couch cushion. Dean swerved away from his sleeping little brother with light steps, moving silently until reaching the front door.

Dean wedged the door askew before moving out of the familiar house. His fingers fumbled over his keys in the pocket of his jacket before finally wrapping around them and tugging out.

"Where do you think you're going?" A gruff voice spat out at him making Dean twist around with a slight blush at being caught.

"Just going out to get a burger or something…"

"Don't lie to me boy." Bobby spat back through a tense jaw, watching Dean coolly through tight eyes.

"I can't tell you Bobby."

"And why not?"

"You wouldn't let me go if I did."

"Shouldn't that show you something."

"Well, I've always been a bit dense…"

"Think Dean, just think about what you are about to do."

"I have been thinking about it Bobby. I've been thinking about for the last week while Elizabeth only got worse."

"Dean, there has to be another way…"

"Is there Bobby? Can you promise that? Can you promise we will find it? Can you promise it won't be too late?" Dean didn't receive an answer to any of his question as Bobby shifted uneasily, "I didn't think so."

Bobby only watched for a moment as Dean retreated to the car. He only snapped back to reality with the sound of the opening impala door.

"Dean!"

"I am going Bobby."

"Please, how is she going feel about this?"

"At least I'll be able to ask her."


	4. deals and

The impala sped down the gravel road, kicking back bits of tire burnt debris. The car remained silent except for the heaving breathes escaping Dean's mouth. His knuckles strained white across the steering wheel as he revved the engine faster. No, Dean didn't know exactly what he was going to do, when did he ever? All he knew without a doubt was he couldn't sit there for a second longer. The impala pulled to a stop with a slight groan at the sudden hit to its brakes. Dean thrust the door open, almost wincing at the grind of the metal on metal that reverberated from the car. Not just the car HIS car.

Rain had begun to fall and now made tracks down Dean's t shirt before being swallowed in the ground. Dean tracked out into the newly mixed mud and stood with ragged eyes, breathing in harshly. His fingers clawed at the sticky brown before dropping in the small tin and closing the gooey wound.

"Where are you b**ch?" Dean called tersely over the beat of the steadily drumming rain that now fell.

"Dean, what a treat. How can I help you doll?" A demon drawled who had appeared a few feet away. Her pitch black twirled down past her slender cheeks and to the small of her back. Burnt red eyes peered over high cheeks and flickering eyelashes. A tight dress trimmed the petite body the demon wore, stark compared to the pale skin.

"I want to make a deal."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dean…" Elizabeth moaned softly letting dull eyes look out between droopy eyelids. Her chest felt as if a heavy weight were sitting there. There was a subtle stutter the beats playing out of her heart but she tried to give that little thought. "Hello?"

Well she did not sound good. Her usual smooth voice crackled and snapped at the words coming from her. She rolled her head to the doorway and peered at its emptiness. She groaned inwardly causing a pained raddle to run up her spine.

"You're up." A gruff voice, which certainly did not belong to Dean, called from the entrance. She twisted her stiff neck back to the doorway and saw Bobby standing there.

"Hi Bobby." She croaked out the greeting. Bobby tried his best to cover the worry creasing his forehead. Elizabeth looked worse than the hour before when he had checked. Her skin was even paler than its natural snowy over look. Except for her cheeks that was, which were pink with fever. A lite sheen of sweat dribbled over her features and dipped at her pained eyes and hollow cheeks. "Where's Dean?"

"He…uh he stepped out."

"Where?" Elizabeth snapped seriously with a strength that couldn't possibly be mustered in the frail physique. Bobby looked to the grungy floor and squinted his eyes against the burning truth.

"I don't know exactly…"

"He went to make a deal didn't…he. Like…for Sam." Elizabeth wheezed out still recovering from her earlier outburst.

"That's what I am assuming," Bobby stated sadly.

"Why didn't…you stop…him."

"I tried but there was no talking him out of it."

"You could have… found a way. Tied…him up."

"Elizabeth, do you really think I could take Dean down?"

"Could've gotten…Sam."

"Elizabeth I tried, but not even Sam could have talked him down."

"You should have done something." Elizabeth barked zapping the rest of her fight. Slowly she leveled back down on the mattress with creaky joints. Her eyelids suddenly became a ton and fell back to each other.

"Look, I am sorry, you're right…" Bobby admitted crossing the cramped room to Elizabeth and standing beside the iron bed, "Elizabeth?"

A barrage of coughs bombarded the air as Elizabeth struggle to sit up. A trickle of blood began to slip past her lips staining them crimson. Bobby moved closer and propped her forward before standing by awkwardly. Slowly Elizabeth's eyes drooped closed and the only color over her skin was the deep red which stained her lips. She didn't stir again. Bobby placed a firm hand on the young hunter and jostled her. Nothing.

"Elizabeth?" Bobby called out with terror swimming over the words. Sam barged through the doorway at the yelp from down stairs. The lanky man ran straight for the panic room worriedly

"What's going on?" Sam concerned aloud looking down to Elizabeth, "Where is Dean?"

"I think he went to make a deal…and I think it's too late."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm not an idiot." The demon chided swaying towards Dean in a sultry motion, "I know what you boys are capable of."

"What do you want?" Dean questioned a bitter taste seizing his mouth with the pitiful words.

"And here I thought you were a fighter," She chuckled making a full revolution around Dean before standing before him with a confident grin, "I want you Dean."

"What?"

"Your body and soul," She explained obviously wafting a hand towards the hunter, "You are going to kill hunters for me."

"I'd never kill anyone for you, but since I'm nice I'd put you out of your misery…" Dean spat angrily, his fingers twitching for the gun in the waistband of his jeans. The demon smiled toothily, making Dean's stomach lurch.

"I thought you would do anything to get your girl back." She teased running a blood red nail over Dean's soaked torso, causing a shiver of disgust to spread over his spine.

"Not that, anything but that…" Dean answered softly lowering his gaze, almost in defeat. The demon clicked her borrowed tongue and shook her dark curls.

"So much for the knight in shining armor," she teased lightly before tensing her jaw in a grim line, "That is my deal, take it or leave it."

"Fine, I'll find another way. We can save her on our own…" Dean barked beginning to swivel back to beloved car.

"She is already gone Dean." The demon informed harshly without waver. Dean looked back over his shoulder before stalking closer to the demon by a few steps.

"You're lying…" he spat through clenched teeth. Rain poured over his hair and dripped carelessly across his cheeks and eyes, but his stare stayed unfazed. The demon stepped closer and raised a hand to her sopping cheek.

"Am I Dean? Even demons have standards." The demon mocked swaying a few steps back. Dean scowled, letting a line crease between his brows as he fell into deep thought. Why did he always get this junk? He just saved her life and now she is gone again, how is that fair? The demon poked her head from beneath the drape of soaked hair and parted her lipstick caked lips, "Since I am feeling generous, I'll add a bonus. You can be possessed instead of killing them yourself."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but let it snap close again as he thought of Elizabeth. He had died for Sammy after all; this was kind of the same. Other people would die though; he didn't have the right to make that decision.

"I can't."

"You see there is a problem with that because well, you've already been sold." Then the demon charged forward and tore a blood red nail through the mark on Dean's chest which blocked possession. Dean stared at the ragged skin for a moment before pulling out his gun, before a shot was fired; a billow of smoke engulfed the scene. Dean choked back the foul smoke shoving down his throat as it left a fiery remainder in his throat. Dean pulled out his cellphone and desperately dialed one number before the demon could take control.

"Hello." Bobby's gruff voice greeted on the other end of the line.

"Bobby, it's Dean. Don't trust me I'm not me. Take care of Sammy and Elizabeth."

"Dean what are you talking about?"

"Bye Bobby." With that Dean was swallowed into a black hole in the center of his mind. He was left standing there where the rain beat his skin and dripped through his hair onto pitch black eyes.


	5. Death

**Warning: There is violence and death of character(s)**

Elizabeth shot up in the bed, cracking her skull on Sam's with a startled and pained yelp. Her chest heaved in oxygen hungrily before rubbing absently at the abused right temple. Sam gaped down at the gasping girl.

"What? Back up will you!" Elizabeth grouched throwing her leg over the side of the bed and glaring up at Sam for a moment. "What happened?"

"Uhh, what…what do you remember?" Sam mumbled through a still dropped jaw. Bobby stood close behind picking his ball cap off his head as if he were going under heat stroke.

"The…the demons were here…and…and we are in a…panic room." Elizabeth ran through her most recent memories still pressing attentive fingers to the blossoming bruise at the edge of her forehead, "Am I missing something? Where's Dean?"

"Well…" Sam struggled out finally selling his mouth and pressing his lips together in thought.

"You see…" Bobby started being cut off by a banging metal door.

"Dean, is here." A voice opted from the broad doorway. The three hunters twisted around to stare at a grinning Dean Winchester.

"Dean!" Sam gaped, scrutinizing his brother up and down. "What did you…"

"Can I talk to Elizabeth…alone?" Dean questioned his smirk slipping off his mouth. Bobby and Sam nodded before exiting, a last wavering glance running over Dean.

Elizabeth stood at the center of the panic room watching the retreating backs of her friends until it was only her and Dean. Dean continued to stand at the entrance not making a move to enter. Elizabeth charged forward and wrapped wiry legs around Dean's torso. He stumbled a step before encasing her in his arms. Their lips crashed together while a smile bled across their mouths.

"What happened?" Elizabeth murmured pulling back and loosening her death grip.

"N…nothing we need to discuss." 'Dean' stuttered for a moment letting his gaze roam the contours of Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth scrunched her eyebrows in confusion for a moment before sliding her hand behind Dean's back.

"Okay…cupcake." Elizabeth quipped the nickname almost giving her cavities.

"Thanks sweetie." With that Elizabeth confirmed her belief and yanked the pistol from his waist band. She dropped to her own toes and leveled the barrel at 'Dean's' head. "What are you doing?"

"You aren't Dean?" Elizabeth spat harshly splaying one hand over her hip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cupcake? Sweetie? You stupid demon! Who do you think we are, the prom couple?"

"I don't…it wasn't…" 'Dean sputtered looking towards Elizabeth's cold features. He let the nervous look slip from his features, "Fine, you got me."

"Not as dumb as I look huh?"

"Not a bad kisser either."

"That was the first clue, you could use some practice."

"I didn't jump in your arms."

"I didn't wear another person's face."

"You seem to like this face."

"So, how about you get out from behind it and make this a fair fight."

"What fun would that be?"

The demon smirked through Dean's lips but it seemed so foreign now. Elizabeth lowered the gun slowly until it slid through her finger tips and clattered to the concrete. She could hear mumbled footsteps overhead as they moved toward the basement door. The distinct slam of the peeled door almost caused a flicker in Elizabeth's gaze but she forced them back to the laughing green eyes across from her.

"I won't shoot him." Elizabeth sighed stiffly as her clenched fist began to unfurl.

"I don't want you, I want Sam." The demon spat his smirk beginning to starch.

"Well, now I just feel used," Elizabeth mused not even sparing a trumping smile, "You can't take him. Dean would beat my butt."

"If you don't give Samuel up to us then he will beat you."

"Then I guess there it's no win so I will go with my gut."

The door made a wheeze as a muscular shoulder crashed into it. A small splintering could be heard crackling softly over the intake of breathe. The Demon wearing Dean grabbed up Elizabeth just as the door gave way with swishing thud. Sam burst through the doorway and nearly few down the stairs, Bobby trailing with a grimace. The demon held Elizabeth in a vice grip with Dean's gun pressed to her temple.

"Uh uh Sammy, I don't think Dean would be too happy if his little brother was the reason his girlfriend's brains where all over the floor." Dean spat through a slick smile as Elizabeth struggled vainly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sam ground out through clenched jaw.

"I believe the phrase is none of your business." Dean spat through a smirk setting a stubble covered chin on Elizabeth's maine. She shook out her hair but that only brought a toothier smirk to 'Dean's' lips. "Move Sam, or I, Dean, will shoot you here on the spot."

"Tell me what you're planning!" Sam screamed with more power than he thought he could muster from his shaky vocal cords.

"Fine, I'm going to kill every hunter I can find and anyone who gets in my way. So suggest you MOVE!" The demon barked it's pitch black eyes gleaming dangerously, daring Sam to do something, "Come on Sammy don't make big brother kill you."

"It's Sam…"

"What only Dean can call you Sammy well guess what I am Dean…Sammy."

"I'm not letting you get past me."

"Okay, you it's your choice." 'Dean' growled before leveling his gun at the taller man. Sam stood at his full height, unmoving. A clench of the finger and a bullet was sent shooting at Sam. At last moment Elizabeth yanked 'Dean's' arm downward causing the bullet to dip into Sam's thigh. He let out a guttural scream causing the pitch black orbs in 'Dean's' eyes to flicker and a scowl to inch over his grim mouth. "That wasn't very nice babe."

Elizabeth kneed 'Dean' in the stomach before kicking the gun from his grasping fingers. He gasped for air before swinging at Elizabeth's ducking form. She slid gracefully out of the fists way and grabbed his wrist before twisting it behind his back. 'Dean' growled before flinging a booted foot into Elizabeth's shin, both of them tumbling to the dusty floor of the basement. They were a cloud of twisted limbs and angry barks.

Sam leaped from across the room trying to swallow down his scream of agony at the white hot pain eating away at his leg. He snatched up the fallen gun and cocked at the cloud of dust. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth snapped up to her feet clutching at her ribs with an extended arm towards her assailant. 'Dean' stood confused before twisting his neck to Sam with the gun clasped in his large hands. For a second his heart raised as jaw clenched as he saw the hate streaming through Sam's eyes, that is until he got his composure back.

"What are you going to do Sammy? Shoot me?" The demon laughed throwing his, Dean's, arms out to side for punctuation. A chilling laugh spilled out from his throat as his arms fell back to their place, "You wouldn't shoot me, oh wait you did once. In the asylum…"

"Shut up! I wasn't myself…"

"Oh but you were Sammy boy. You shot because of what was buried in you, that evil you keep trying to push under. It isn't going away little brother! No matter how deep you push it, it is still inside you."

"No! You don't know anything about me! You aren't my brother!"

"But your brother's in here Sam, screaming for you to help him, fighting tooth and nail. Well he was anyways but he has realized you aren't going to do what's right; you aren't going to save him because you're selfish. Because you don't want to lose him!" A shoot rang out in the stone room in sound ringing off the iron of the panic room. A bullet spat forward aimed straight for Dean's center but it never reached.

Elizabeth dove forward felling as the bit of metal tore through her abdomen. The struggled to suck in air as crimson pumped out through the wound. 'Dean' cocked his head before his eyes began to flash between black and a watery green. He clawed and clutched at his head as a scream rippled through his body. He fell to knees in a dejected heap pulling his fingers through his hair before he started to twitch. His whole body began snapping back and forth, blood beating against his veins. Elizabeth slipped to the floor as Sam grabbed at her waist keeping her skull from hitting concrete. He winced at the jolt in his injured leg as she tried to pull over to Dean as he writhed on the floor. She stared at the crumpled form of the man she loved and felt tears begin to pump down her face. Not because of the blood mess that was her stomach but for the broken man.

She felt numb as Sam begged her keep breathing and pressed at her wound but she could see as he glanced to the broken form of his brother. Then Dean's head shot up his eyes flashing in quick succession before a cloud of smoke poured out from his gaping jaw. He collapsed to the ground in exhaustion his heaving chest fighting for breath. "Elizabeth."

He moved over the pavement in slow creaky movement as he began to feel the extent of the injuries their fight had inflicted. His beautiful eyes began to water as he looked at the blood and tears washing over the scene. As he watched Elizabeth's eyes begin to close and her face muscles relax he felt his heart slow. Sam looked to his big brother expecting him to fix everything but the hope slowly faded from his gaze as his brother made a decent towards the floor.

Sam snapped forward slowly leveling Elizabeth onto the ground with sealed eyes and cooling skin. Sam ran hand over his brother before finding the wound in his center. The bullet had gone straight through Elizabeth and into Dean, he had killed them both. "Dean."

"Dean!" Sam called sadly as fresh tears flowed over his face. A loud crash signaled Bobby rampaging down the wooden steps.

"Sam what the hell…" Bobby began to question but he stopped short as he looked to the crouched younger man. Blood pooled under his thigh but he didn't seem to feel it because his heart was causing him even more pain then any scrap of metal. Bobby looked to Dean, his face was relaxed with blossoming bruises arriving on his cheekbone and temple, his shirt was soaked in a mixture of blood and tears. Bobby followed the trail of his arm. His hand was limply clutching Elizabeth's hand but she couldn't return the grip any more than him.

"Bobby…what are we going to do?" Sam called out weakly before his eyes turned up into his head and he succumbed to the darkness calling for him.


End file.
